P4: Burglarizing My Heart
by TheWildFool2011
Summary: The year is 2016, and it's christmas eve time in Inaba. Hanamura's parent's drag Teddie off to winter-time family reunion. Yosuke is left at home...with seemingly nothing to do?


Burglarizing My Heart

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I do not own Persona 4. Nor do I own the characters. I just do Fanfics fellow viewers.)_

_Have a great Christmas Eve son! _

_Love, Mommy and Daddy._

Yosuke sighed mumbling under his breath, "Really...mommy and daddy? Come on, I'm not five years old anymore..."

He then moved from the fridge note to a badly written note on the table with milk and cookies sitting next to it. _**'Yep, no doubt about it...Teddie...and his horrid hand-writing.' **_he laughed at the thought of Teddie's failed attempts of writing a note.

_Y3AH, Yosuk3 hav3 an awasoom pr3sEnt unD3r the tr33 day! HoP3 U LIK3 TH3 COOKII3'S._

_Love Teddie 3_

"How the hell do you manage to write the "e" in your name and the second "e" in present correctly but, fail at the others?" Yosuke laughed, but smiled lightly and folded the note and stuffed it in his back pocket. He then glanced at the cookie's Teddie had left for him neatly, "Well...not really time for the cookies and milk thing. Eh, shouldn't let Ted's cooking go to waste."

Grabbing the cookies and discarding the milk, he went through the house making sure that the windows and doors were locked. "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells rock!" Yosuke sung as he stuffed his face with cookies, "Mmm...these things are delicious! Gotta ask Ted what he mixed in with these." He turned the lights off as he made his way to his room upstairs.

He sat the empty plate down on his nightstand. Plopping down on his bed he turn the radio up and closed his eyes. _**'Ah...I wonder how the others are doing. Probably at some crappy family reunion.' **_he began to burst out laughing.

"Suck's for them. Then again...I'm left home alone...nobody to spend Christmas eve or day with...yeah my life is totally crap right now." he sighed heavily and reached for his light to turn it off.

"Really gotta invest in buying one of those clapper lights..." he muttered as he buried his face into his pillows.

As he began to drift off into a nice warming sleep he heard a tap against the window. Cracking his left eye open he looked at his window and furrowed his brow, "What the hell...?"

_**'I'm on the second floor. How the hell can anyone reach my damn window...?' **_His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he, once again heard a tap. In his attempt to ignore the annoying noise he tried putting his pillow over his head.

Another tap came, then another, and another. They just wouldn't stop! This ritual of the tapping of the window went on for what seemed hours, but was only mere minutes until his phone rang.

In frustration Yosuke threw his pillow at his closet door, "WHAT THE SHIT!? CAN'T A MAN GET ANY SLEEP!?" With that he irritably picked up his phone.

"Who the hell-" he was then cut off by a familiar voice screaming at the top of it's lungs.

_"YOSUKE YOU ARROGANT JACKASS!" _Yosuke was unable to get a word in, he held the phone a few inches from his ear.

_"I've been outside your front door for what seems like hours! And don't give me that 'I didn't hear the doorbell ring' shit cause, I know you had to have heard something!"_

Yosuke sighed as he was being scolded at. This type of call was normal for him, he would get one almost close to the end of the weekday or even every day of the week. He was use to it. Mentally, Yosuke began beating himself up, and thought that he wouldn't get a call such as this tonight.

_"-YOSUKE ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ME ANY ATTENTION?!" _As the speaker on the phone continued to talk, Yosuke daydreamed about something dealing with a nurse, actually about twelve of them. Something around the lines of naughty-naughty nurse.

Yosuke shivered slightly as he was reminded of Kanji's shadows' bad-bad bathhouse. "That's creepy. Good thing my daydream was filled with girls...and not...Kanjis...ehh..." he muttered to himself only to get more yelling from the other side of the phone.

_"You Yosuke Hanamura, are seriously on my shit-list as of this day! And if you don't open up that damn door, I'll punt kick your ass to fucking outer space. DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"_

Only at this time did Yosuke realize someone was on the other line, "Huh? What're you talkin' about Chie? Gosh...and was that you the whole time throwing shit at my window?" Unknowingly to Yosuke, he had just made the worse mistake of his life. Another rock that was much larger than the others came crashing through his window. Yosuke jumped slightly at the sound and turned to see glass around his floor and an abnormally large rock.

His jaw dropped as he stared at the mess. Slowly he walked over slightly devastated at the sight in front of him. Once again Chie called his name, only from outside the window.

"HEY JACKASS! OPEN UP YOUR DAMN DOOR! It's cold as ass-monkeys out here..." there stood a violently shivering, Chie. She was wrapped in her green winter coat, with a western style neck-scarf. She had on dark brown boots, which looked like military combat boots but much cozier.

To top everything off she had an orange and green beanie with an insignia of IT on it, standing for their name that Yosuke given the group when they were investigating the murders, he also had a small karate figurine printed on the hat. Yosuke desperately asked Kanji to make the beanie for him so he could give it to Chie as a gift.

"You just broke my damn window...and you expect me to open the damn door for you? HELL NO!" Yosuke exclaimed with eyes full of rage. Chie hung her head as she tried to bundle up tightly. "Chie your half insane now go home! I'm not going to deal with you right now. I have enough luck that Ted was dragged off with my parents and I was hoping to get a break from your nagging."

"MY NAGGING?!" without much of a warning another rock came flying Yosuke's way, luckily he dodged it.

"SHIT! ARE YOU INSANE CHIE?! GO HOME! YOU JUST TRIED TO TAKE MY HEAD OFF WITH A ROCK!"

"I WOULDN'T IF YOU'D JUST LET ME IN! AND I AM NOT NAGGY! GOT IT?!" Chie looked up pouting, or at least Yosuke thought she was. Her face was so cute when it came around winter time...he loved to see her so bundle up and he was glad she was wearing the hat he got custom made for her...at a price.

Since Kanji was into business now, he was charging everyone who brought from him, no outrageous prices just normal prices. But he said he'd lower prices for good friends. It wasn't just that that bothered him. It was mostly a girl by the lovely name Chie Satonaka. Everything was always pricey when it came to Satonaka...the priciest girl in the rural town of Inaba!

Yosuke was thrown out of thought when he was struck with a phone. Chie had decided that chucking her phone would get him moving. "JESUS CHRIST CHIE! WHAT THE HELL?!"

With a smirk and hands on her hips, Chie stood out there with a triumphant look as the snow began to fall. "Now, I guess you'll just have to let me in. You've got my phone in your room stupid."

Yosuke's eye twitched, he was just about ready to tear out his hair over her. One for throwing a big ass rock at his window. Two for chucking another rock at him. And three for chucking her phone at him.

"Fine, Chie...go to the door and I'll unlock it for you..." he closed his window causing other loose pieces of glass to fall off. Chie jump in joy as soon as he departed from his broken window and scurried off to his front door.

Sloppily Yosuke did not get down his stairs safely, as he had forgot to turn on his lights and tripped all the way down the steps. He grumbled as he cracked his back, wincing slightly.

Sluggishly he unlocked and opened the door to come face to face with a snowball. _**'Oh no she- ugh this is going to be one of those pain in the ass days...'**_

Chie snickered at the look on his face. He wiped the snow off of his now cold face as Chie made her way in. She discarded her boots at the front door and threw her jacket and scarf to Yosuke, who caught it. Oddly enough she didn't make any moves to discard her beanie.

"Oh, yeah by the way you're so totally paying for my window. I mean seriously..." Yosuke muttered the last part to himself letting a few curses slip here and there. She ignored his small rants, walking over to his couch and plopping down, "Ahh...nice and toasty in here. Yosuke what the hell were you doing that whole time I was ringing your doorbell?"

Yosuke opened his mouth to protest but was then shushed by the steak-lover. "Never mind I don't want to know. Probably looking at some dirty girl magazines, huh?" Yosuke then became red in the face at this statement causing him to almost pull the coat hanger down with him.

"N-no! Shut up! Not true...I-I was totally eating Ted's cookies and-"

"And then reading your dirty man magazines?"

"N-NO! WAIT! MAN MAGAZINES?! WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THE IDEA IT HAD MEN IN IT?!"

"AAAHA! SO I WAS RIGHT! It was a dirty magazine." Chie once again put on a triumphant look. A look that made Yosuke want to eat Yukiko's cooking or worse.

"NO! I never SAID anything of the sort. You're just trying to put words in to my mouth women." Yosuke got up dusting off his knees. He then picked the coat hang that had Chie's scarf and winter coat on it, standing it straight up.

Chie then tilted her head with a naughty smile, "Oh...I bet you put a little bit more than someone else's words in your mouth..." with a large hint of sarcasm in her voice that Yosuke had seem to miss somehow. He zoomed his way over to her and stooped down face to face twitching and a very strong blush of embarrassment.

"Look...we've been through this...time. After time, after god damn mother fucking time women! I don't like men! I LOVE WOMEN! DO I HAVE TO SCREAM THAT OUT TO THE WORLD?!" Yosuke yelled desperately at her as he let his forehead fall forward into his hands. He hid the embarrassment that was shown in red all over his face in the palms of his hands.

Chie crossed her arms and turned her head away from him, "Humph, that's not what I heard. Apparently you and Souji-kun's got something going on, eh?"

"W-W-WHAT?!" Yosuke nearly scared Chie half to death. Jumping up defensively to his feet he yelled, "WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?! WHA- WHERE?! WHO DO YOU GET YOUR DAMN INFORMATION FROM WOMEN?!"

Winking her eye, she had a toothy smile. "Just kidding Yosuke. It was all a lie, I just wanted to see how you'd react and just as I thought you'd get all defensive like Kanji use to." There was an estranged moment of silence between the two. He stared at her for seconds, no minutes it had been. He didn't know what to do at the moment.

Yosuke got off his knees and stretched out. "Want anything to drink Ms. Discarded Women-hood?" he muttered as he walked over to the kitchen.

Chie turned her lip up and pouted, "Yes I would, Captain Ressentiment! And don't call me Discarded Women-hood! I haven't discarded anything of that nature." She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on as she waited for Yosuke to bring her something to drink, "What an asshole...sometimes I wonder how I could even be friends with someone like him..."

Flicking through the channels aimlessly, she landed on some random soap opera. She furrowed her brow and nearly doubled over trying not to laugh at the extremely small and short lady on TV singing at the top of her lungs.

_**'Didn't know that people still attended this crap!' **_She then imagined Kanji, Teddie, Yosuke and Souji as opera singers and busted out into a fit of _Yukiko Laughs_. "Ahh...that'd be so priceless to see these guys sing opera..." she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Err, am I disrupting a journey moment here?" Yosuke raised his eyebrow and tilted his head with confusion. Chie waved him off and eagerly grabbed the one of the two cups he had in hand, "It's nothing really." She smiled up at him and scooted over leaving room for him to have a seat.

Setting his cup down Yosuke made his way to the other couch. Chie looked at him sadly with a small pout on her face, but then lit up when she saw he had grabbed a blanket. "Here you can also use this to keep warm..." he muttered as he slung the blanket around her shoulders and sat down next to her.

"Thanks Yosuke..." Chie looked down at her lap blushing slightly, "Ya know, uhh for the blanket and hot coco."

"No problem." Yosuke grabbed the remote Chie had discarded and began flicking through the channels himself. Quietly sipping most of the hot chocolate, Chie watched as Yosuke flicked through channel after channel. Finally he landed on a classic Christmas movie. "You like Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer?"

Chie stared at the screen for a little while longer, stuck in thought. Her thoughts was a mixture of Yosuke, for some awkward reason, strip teasing her and doing some Mexican dance with a rose in his between his teeth.

She was taken away from her jumbled thoughts when Yosuke asked the question once again. "Uh, Chie-chan hello...do you or do you not want to watch this?"

"Huh?" Chie's brain to a while to process what he just answered, "Oh! Yeah, yeah! Oh course, I don't mind if you don't mind."

"Alright..." Yosuke gave her a weird look and touched her cheek catching her off guard, "You alright Chie? You seem a little warm. You didn't catch a cold already did you?"

"AHHH! It's probably from the hot chocolate, I'm sure..." she quickly turned her face away from his touch, staring at the TV as she blushed profusely. She then touched her cheeks _**'Was I just...? No it has to be from this hot chocolate. I wouldn't just do something like this from out of nowhere.'**_

Yosuke shrugged turning his attention from her, "Whatever..." He took a sip of his drink. Almost instantly he was absorbed into the classic Christmas movie. What more could he say? It was one of his favorites.

The two decided to turn the television off after watching three Christmas specials. They both already finished drinking their hot chocolate, and ate pizza that Yosuke had made. They soon found themselves up stairs in his room with the radio on.

"So, uh...the pizza was great!" Chie laughed nervously desperately trying to start up a conversation. Now a days it was hard to get a full conversation out of him since his yearlong drug addiction incident.

Yosuke smirked and swatted the air as if there was a fly around. "Honestly it was nothing. I can, uh show you how to um make some if you want..." Yosuke turned his head away from her shyly.

Chie smiled lightly and nodded, "Of course..."

Yosuke's blush went unnoticed to Chie. He then suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Chie get this! Ya know my doctor right?" Chie nodded thoughtfully as Yosuke continued to talk, "Well, he said I've been doing good. The last check up, he said my system was close to being cleared and that he'd like me to come sometime around New Year's Eve." Yosuke grinned and puffed his chest out proudly.

Chie threw her arms around him, "I'm so proud of you! That's great news. Do the others know?" She pulled away with her hands on his shoulder. Yosuke thought to himself and then nodded abruptly.

"Yeah, Kanji and Ted knows. I haven't gotten the chance to tell Rise-chan though, and you know Souji doesn't need to know any of what happened during his time away..." Without warning Yosuke pinned Chie to his bed.

"Gotcha..." he muttered with a huge smirk. He watched as she struggled underneath of him trying to escape. Huffing Chie pouted, "Come on! Give me a break already! We've already wrestled..."

"But I told ya I was gonna getcha back! And I did." Yosuke smiled. He stared into Chie's eyes searching for other emotions besides the one she was portraying.

"So…umm" Chie paused for a moment. Her face was as red as a cherry. "Ya, know…you're kinda close."

Yosuke gave her a radiant smile. "I know, I've been trying to do this for, like ever." Chie raised an eyebrow, "Wha-?"

Yosuke's face inched closer and closer. His expression looked as if he was daydreaming about cloud nine. "Chie…" he started to move his lips into a kissing form.

Chie squealed loudly and shoved him off of her. Yosuke fell off and shook his head, "What the?! Chie what the hell just happened?!"

"You were acting, well strangely…" she peered over the bed. She glanced for a moment and sighed, "You're crazy…" Yosuke came face to face with her again.

This time he was smirking. "No, I wasn't acting strange. I was trying to tell you something that I wasn't able to tell you last time…"

He received a pat on the head from Chie as she smiled. "I think I already have a great idea of what you want to say…"

* * *

_**A/N: No, it is not and will be confusing. I'm working on the story that this one is a spin-off of. It's about Yosuke having issues after high school, he's gotten depressed and is into drugs. Chie was the main person who stuck with him throughout the whole ordeal, and there was something he forgot to tell her, which extends into this short Christmas story. So, welcome the first Persona 4 Christmas special into your loving fanfiction world.**_


End file.
